Les aventures de Cloé la folle
by Yukio-san
Summary: Cloé est une otaku/folle/conne/perverse qui décida de partir à l'aventure avec ses pokémons (sachant parler) pour devenir maître de la ligue. Mais plutôt que de faire une fic normale avec un début et une fin normaux, l'auteure (eh oui ce n'est pas moi, je la copie juste ici avec son autorisation) a décidé de s'introduire dedans et de foutre le bordel. Et ça donne CA !
1. Chapter 1

Ceci sera SPOIL les aventures d'une otaku complètement folle, perverse, conne, etc.  
Bonne lecture !

[CE TOPIC NE CONTIENT AUCUN ELEMENT SERIEUX. TOUTE RESSEMBLANCE AVEC DES EVENEMENTS SERIEUX SERAIT VOTRE IMAGINATION. SISI, JE VOUS ASSURE.]

* * *

Cette fanfic n'est pas à moi, les lignes au dessus viennent de l'auteur (en fait je met aussi la fic ici parce que voilà mais je ne fais que transmettre avec son autorisation). N'oubliez pas les reviews, je les envoie à l'auteure. ^^

Vous pouvez retrouver la fic originale de cette manière : Jeuxvideo . com (sans les espaces évidemment)- Forums - Forums persos - La Plume de L'Aigle -[Pokéfic]Les aventures d'une folle

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Un Miaouss sauvage apparaît !  
- Noctali, utilise balle ombre !

- Comment ça, utilise balle ombre ? T'es de moins en moins polie, cruchette ! Si tu veux que j'obéisse, tu me parles poliment ! « Noctali, aurais-tu la bonté d'utiliser balle ombre s'il te plait », c'est si difficile à dire, bordel de merde ?!

- Chaud le pokémon qui profite qu'il parle dans cette fic pour dire de la merde… HE ! Mais il s'enfuit ! Regarde ce que tu fais, avec tes conneries !

Le Noctali et sa dresseuse se mirent alors à poursuivre le Miaouss dans une musique de course-poursuite anglaise, le thème de pokémon étant complètement dépassé.  
- Noctali, utilise morsure !

Le Noctali bondit sur le Miaouss et mordit… La terre, ayant raté lamentablement son coup.  
- Raaah, si on peut même plus compter sur ses esclav… amis ! cria la dresseuse.  
Elle ramassa une pierre et la balança à la gueule du Miaouss. En fait, la pierre était un peu plus grosse que prévu. Et la dresseuse l'avait lancée beaucoup plus vite qu'elle n'avait prévu. La pierre ricocha par terre et revint dans l'œil de la pauvre conne.  
- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !  
- Mais quel boulet… soupira son Noctali.  
- Ferme ta gueule et rend toi utile, attaque tunnel !  
- Hé, tu me parle pas comme ça, cruchette !  
- NE M'APPELLE PLUS CRUCHETTE !  
La dresseuse poursuivit Noctali, une poêle sortie d'on ne sait où à la main. Le pokémon pris de panique, utilisa tunnel.  
Folle de rage, la dresseuse se mis à lancer des assiettes, des verres, des couverts, on ne sait vraiment pas ce que tout ça fout là et honnêtement on s'en branle les chaussettes.  
A court de munitions, elle se mis à balancer des pokéballs, et une pokéball atterrit, par le plus grand des hasards, sur le Miaouss, au moment même où Noctali le heurta accidentellement en sortant de terre.  
En moins d'une seconde, le Miaouss fut attrapé et ses données ne furent pas enregistrées dans le pokédex car cruchette l'avait bousillé en croyant que c'était une psp.  
- YES ! J'ai attrapé mon quatrième pokémon ! J'ai attrapé un pokémon ! YES ! YES ! hurlait la dresseuse comme une foldingo, ce qui était assez proche de ce qu'elle était.  
- Bien de gueuler comme ça pour un Miaouss niveau 11 ? dit le Noctali.  
- Toi, on en reparlera le jour où tu m'aideras à attraper rien qu'un seul pokémon.  
- Euh, je t'ai aidé à attraper Trouduc…  
- Nan, il a été attiré par mes gaufres et il a failli violer Reby, c'est pas pareil. Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, j'avais balancé Trouduc et Reby au combat, nan ? Ils sont où, ces abrutis ?

Noctali et la dresseuse cherchèrent pendant un moment dans les hautes herbes, avant de tomber sur une Gardevoir recroquevillée sur elle-même en pleurs et un Goinfrex en train de bouffer des gaufres prises dans un sac à dos.  
- MES GAUUUUUUUUUUFRES ! hurla cruchette. TROUDUC, TU VAS ME LE PAYER !  
- Calme, cool… lui dit le Goinfrex… Avant de se recevoir une poêle à frire sur le crâne.  
La dresseuse poursuivit son pokémon pendant un moment en gueulant, poêle à frire à la main. Pendant ce temps, Noctali essayait d'habiller Reby, la Gardevoir, en bunny girl.  
- Naaaan ! Cette fois je me laisserais pas faire ! C'est ce qu'ils ont dit à la télé ! cria la pokémon.  
- Ta gueule, je suis le plus intelligent ici, le plus pervers, le préféré de cruchette, le seul à pas avoir de surnom alacon, alors c'est moi qui commande ok ?  
Cruchette finit par attraper Trouduc, et après l'avoir roué de coups d'objets en tout genres, elle le remis dans sa pokéball complètement k-o et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle.  
Quand elle entra dans sa maison, elle trouva un spectacle tout à fait normal : une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, affalée sur un canapé, devant une table basse où était posée une montagne de factures. Elle avait une tronche de dépressive.  
- Salut Cloé. dit-elle en voyant la jeune fille entrer. Dis, tu viens m'aider à régler nôtre millionième facture du mois ? C'est quand même à cause de tes dépenses en mangas et en gaufres qu'on est sur la paille…  
- Ah, justement maman, je voulais te dire : j'ai enfin décidé de faire comme toute fille normale de mon âge : partir seule sur les routes avec mes pokémons et devenir maître pokémon !  
- Ce… C'est vrai ?! Tu vas vraiment partir ? La dernière fois, t'avais failli te faire violer par un Roucool…  
- Ouais, je me casse pour de bon cette fois. Pas la peine de me retenir, j-…  
- C'est formidable ! Tiens, je t'ai préparé ton sac avec un pack de gaufres, ton pc portable, l'intégral de la saison 1 de Bleach, une bouteille de coca et des poffins moisis à filer à tes pokémons ! Je garde ton portable et ta télé à écran plasma pour les vendre sur e-bay et payer les factures ! Adios, bonne continuation, je suis fière de toi !  
- Merci maman, c'est trop gent-…  
Avant qu'elle puisse terminer sa phrase, elle fut mise dehors et la porte verrouillée.  
- Noctali, dis-moi la vérité… Tu crois qu'elle était pressée que je me casse ?  
- J'en sais rien…  
- Bon bah je crois que je vais devoir gagner honnêtement ma vie maintenant…  
- Mais comment tu vas faire ?  
Cloé regarda alors Reby, Noctali regarda Cloé, Trouduc regarda sa gaufre, Noctali regarde Reby parce qu'elle avait regardé Cloé et Reby regarda Cloé qui regarda Noctali.  
- QUOOOIIII ?! Nan ! Nan, je suis pas d'accord ! A l'aiiiiiiide !  
- Mais reviens Reby, bordel ! Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de te fringuer en soubrette pour attirer des mecs sur notre site web !  
Soudain, la route de Reby fut barrée par un gamin à casquette rouge.  
- Ololol kom je vou défi ! dit alors le gamin.  
Mais personne ne faisait attention à lui, puisque tout le monde avait coincé Reby dans un coin et prenait des photos d'elle habillée en soubrette.  
- E je vou défi ! répéta le gamin.  
Cloé tourna alors la tête et aperçu le gosse.  
- Dis donc gamin, tu vois pas qu'on travaille ? dit-elle.  
- Mé je vou défi ! gueula le gamin à casquette rouge.  
- Il me fait chier ce môme… Bon allez, Miaouss, règle lui son compte.  
Cloé balança alors au combat le pokémon qu'elle avait capturé quelques pages plus tôt.  
Celui-ci était couvert d'hématomes, de bleus, de bosses, de pansements…  
- Oh merde, j'aurais dû passer dans un centre pokémon. Bon, vas-y Noctali !  
- J3 mapel Sachiasse ololol ! dit le gamin.  
Il y eu alors toute une cinématique de merde, avec des éclairs et le thème de Dark Vador, et le gamin balança… Un Pikachu niveau 5.  
- C'est quoi cette merde ?! dit Noctali. J'pourrais gagner contre lui les yeux fermés !  
- PIKACHU ATTAK TONERR ! gueula Sachiasse.  
Le Pikachu s'envola alors vers d'autres cieux et atterrit quelques kilomètres plus loin.  
- Mé c pa possibl il é chité ton pokémone ! dit Sachiasse.  
- Nan, c'est juste que tu peux pas toast le type ténèbres contre le type électrique. Bon, maintenant file moi ton sac, ta casquette, tes chaussures, ton manteau, et tu dégage, merci !  
- C illégal je me plindré ! gueula Sachiasse en tendant son sac, son manteau, sa casquette et ses chaussures à Cloé, avant de courir ramasser son Pikachu qui avait atterrit quelques kilomètres plus loin, je vous le rappelle.  
- Pff, première heure de voyage, je me fait déjà agresser par un gamin, ça commence bien… soupira Cloé.

Après cet épisode où il s'est passé tellement de choses intéressantes, je vous propose de mettre un beau « à suivre » pour ne pas dire que j'ai plus d'idées et ne pas me faire tabasser, et de suivre les aventures de notre otaku/folle/perverse/conne/dresseuse de pokémons à plus tard !  
A SUIVRE !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà ! Je vais publier plusieurs chapitres à la suite pour m'excuser du retard...et j'ai vu que vous suivez cette fic alors **LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

« Un gamin sauvage apparait ! Gamin sauvage balance un Roucool !  
Noctali utilise regard. C'est très efficace, gamin sauvage se casse ! »

- Trouduc, please, arrête de commenter… dit alors Noctali.  
- Ouais, c'est suffisamment dur comme ça d'avancer sur ce p*tain de chemin alors qu'y a un gamin tous les deux mètres ! Ils devraient pas être à l'école ?! dit Cloé.  
- Y'a pas d'école dans pokémon. Si y'en avais, tu serais sûrement moins conne. répondit Noctali.  
Notre joyeux groupe de tarés avait continué sa route après, je le rappelle, avoir dégommé un kikoolol à casquette rouge nommé Sachiasse. Ils allaient maintenant au-devant d'aventures épiques, dangereuses, imprévisibles…  
- Attends une seconde Vanille, pause gaufres. dit Cloé en posant son sac par terre.  
- HEIN ?! Mais t'est censée vivre des aventures fabuleuses, épiques et pleines de dangers, et tu bouffe ! Tiens, regarde moi ça espèce de conne, tu viens de me bousiller au moins cinq lignes de la fic, tu comprends ça ?!  
- Euuuh… Nan.

- Dites, vous savez à qui elle parle ? demanda Reby à Noctali et Trouduc.

- Nan, mais t'inquiète, depuis quelques temps, en plus d'avoir chopé l'Alzheimer, elle est schizo, alors c'est normal. répondit Noctali.

- Hé, vous ! Venez, c'est la pause gaufres j'vous dit ! Ma mère m'as mis des gaufres au nutella dans mon sac… Merde, y'en a plus qu'une seule. dit Cloé.

- On se la joue au poker ? demanda Trouduc.

- Je connais pas les règles. Et de toute façons, Noctali vas tricher, comme d'habitude. répondit Cloé.

- Moi, tricher ? Tu te fourre le doigt dans le c… commença le Noctali avant qu'une carte ne sorte de sa narine gauche.

- Bon, alors on a qu'à la partager ! dit Reby.

- OK, je vais être équitable : j'ai la moitié, et vous, vous vous partagez l'autre moitié ! déclara Cloé.

- C'est pas juste ! cria Trouduc.

- Ouais ! crièrent les deux autres.

- Quoi, vous allez pas m'apprendre à faire des maths quand même ? C'est équitable, qu'es-ce que vous voulez de plus ?!

- On a quoi d'autre à manger ? demanda Reby.

- Bah, on a les boulettes de terre qu'ils mettent dans la série pokémon en faisant croire que c'est de la bouffe… Et une bouteille de coca. répondit Cloé.

- Please Cloé, donne-moi la gaufre ! Tu sais très bien que j'adore les gaufres ! supplia Noctali.

- Oui, je me souviens ! Attendez, je reviens ! dit Cloé avant de se casser.

- Depuis qu'elle a chopé l'Alzheimer, Elle a pris l'habitude d'enregistrer des flash-back… D'ici à ce qu'elle devienne complètement amnésique… soupira Noctali.

Cloé, alla donc vers son sac, et en sortit un Flash-back soigneusement rangé à côtéd'un pack de canettes de coca, d'un vélo, d'un ordi portable, d'une collection de manga Soul Eater et une album photo de Reby en Bunny girl... Et oui, depuis que le pokésac a été inventé les choses se sont facilitées pour les dresseurs...  
- Admirez ! La rencontre entre Noctali et moi ! dit-elle triomphalement.

[Flash-Back]  
A Bourg Geon, un jour d'hiver, le ciel céruléen était clair et étincelant, c'était pour cette raison que Cloé avait décidé de faire une promenade dans une forêt.  
Après plusieurs heures de marche, l'envie d'uriner lui prit, et ainsi elle sortit son livre qu'elle prenait tout le temps « comment chier dans les bois ».

Elle se mit à le lire à haute voix :  
- Si vous êtes dans les bois et qu'il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un flic, d'un mec avec des pompes cirées ou un chantier en construction, faites dans votre froc car j'ai eu des problèmes avec la société protectrice de l'environnement, j'ai plus le droit d'inciter les gens à chier n'importe où...  
- Qu'elle cruche j'ai été d'acheter la version 2012 ! Bon ben je vais faire comme le Caninos avec lequel j'ai joué tout à l'heure.

Alors elle alla près d'un sapin et se mit à lui pisser dessus, mais malheureusement c'était un Blizzaroi, et c'était la 3eme fois qu'un chien (chienne) se soulageait sur lui, donc il se mit à grogner et se retourna.

- Oh ! Le Yéti !  
- J'en ai marre que Ken Sugimori m'ai filé cette apparence de merde ! Je vais me soulager sur toi tiens !

Blizzaroi se mit à pisser du sirop d'érable sur Cloé qui ouvrit la bouche.

- Mhh c'est délicieux tu peux en envoyer plus s'te plaît ?  
-Mais quelle...

« Par le pouvoir des antis-écolos ! »

Aussitôt, un gigantesque éclair de lumière apparu et Blizzaroi fut coupé en deux...

- OUUUHHH !  
- Ce n'est pas grave Idefix, je vais demander à Panoramix de refaire pousser l'arbre !  
- Oh mon dieu ! Il est mort ! s'écria Cloé.

Un Noctali s'approcha d'elle et dit :

- Bonjour, tu as eu de la chance que j'eusse été là !  
- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Moi je suis Cloé.  
- Et moi je suis le grand méchant Noctali...  
- Que vous avez de grands yeux, grand méchant Noctali !  
- C'est pour mieux admirer ta divine chevelure et ton panier bien fourni.  
- Que vous avez un grand nez ! Grand méchant Noctali.  
- C'est pour mieux sentir l'odeur des gaufres que tu as dans ton panier...  
- Que vous avez de grandes...  
- Et oh ! Tu vas pas énumérer tout ce qui est gros chez moi ! Puis-je manger... tes gaufres ?  
- Oh non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de manger mes gaufres !  
- Allez s'il te plait !  
- Non !  
- Allez !  
- J'ai dit NON !  
- Tu commences à...

[Poussière sur la tête]

- Oh merde, mon flash-back est rempli de poussières.

- Bon, tu me la donne la gaufre ? demanda Noctali, un sourire niais sur le visage.

- Nan ! Mangez vos boulettes de terre et laissez-moi tranquille !

Soudain, Cloé et les autres se rappelèrent de la présence du Miaouss toujours dans les vapes.  
Cloé le sortit de sa pokéball (qui pour les incultes est un objet rond, rouge et blanc, capable de diminuer la matière, c'est très rationnel).  
- Ohé, réveille toi ? dit Trouduc en lui donnant des claques. T'es mort, mec ?  
- Déjà, je suis une fille, et je m'appelle Lily. Ensuite, tu as exactement trois secondes pour retirer tes pattes de ma gueule. dit le Miaouss.  
Comme Trouduc mettait un peu trop de temps à obéir, il fut projeté en l'air et retomba tout griffé.  
- Wah comme elle est trop balèze ! gueula Cloé en levant la tête d'un magazine people intitulé « Green et Red ensemble ?! ».  
- Tiens, je l'ai lu celui-là, y'a un poster de Green torse nu dedans. dit Lily.  
- QUOI ?! OU CA ?! OU CA ?! cria Cloé en replongeant dans son magazine, tournant les pages à une vitesse folle.  
- Bon, on est tranquilles pour un moment… dit Lily. Que ceux qui pensent avoir un cerveau, suivez-moi.  
Elle fut suivie par Noctali et Reby, ainsi que par Trouduc qui la suivie en bavant et en disant :  
- Enfin un peu de nouveauté… Nan parce que Reby, t'es mignonne mais on se lasse vite.  
Une fois dans un coin un peu à l'écart, Lily dit :  
- Bon, maintenant je peux tout vous dire sans craindre d'être entendue par l'autre allumée. Bon, je viens du futur, de l'an 4000 et des poussières. Ce serais trop long d'expliquer pourquoi j'ai atterrit ici, mais j'en une mission : je dois éliminer une certaine Cloé résidant à Bourg Geon qui a réussi à devenir maître pokémon. Elle a imposé les gaufres comme plat national, a rendu tous les épisodes de Naruto téléchargeables sur le net… A partir de là, un gouffre spatio-temporel s'est formé, tout s'est écroulé et le monde a été dévasté. S'il vous plait, aidez-moi à la retrouver avant qu'elle ne réussisse son plan machiavélique !  
- Bah en fait… commença Reby.  
- Tu vas pas nous croire, mais Cloé, c'est l'allumée qui bavait devant une revue Yaoi… dit Noctali.  
- QUOI ?! cria Lily. Mais comment on peut détruire le monde avec un tel niveau de connerie ?!  
- J'en sais rien… Avec elle, tout est possible. répondit Reby comme pour s'excuser.  
- J'y crois pas, ils se sont foutus de ma gueule ! Je rentre dans mon époque, vous expliquerez la situation à cette Cloé !  
Soudain, un téléphone sonna. Lily sortit une sorte de portable de sa poche et appuya sur un de ses nombreux boutons.  
- Allô ? dit-elle dans l'appareil.  
- Allô, mademoiselle Lily ? Ici le boss. Vous avez déjà éliminé Cloé ?  
- Non, et d'ailleurs laissez-moi vous dire que… commença Lily.  
- Ouf ! Dans ce cas, changement d'ordre de mission : vous devez espionner Cloé, la surveiller et me rapporter le moindre de ses faits et gestes !  
- Attendez, vous voulez dire que je dois rester dans cette époque de merde où les pokémons ne sont pas la classe dirigeante, où les téléenohp portables ne seront inventés que dans cinq siècles, et où on ne sait toujours pas que le coca est capable de produire une explosion nucléaire ? Vous vous foutez de moi, là !  
- Pas du tout. Je vous demanderais de bien surveiller Cloé.  
- Mais… Pourquoi ne pas la tuer ?! Ce serais plus simple, plus rapide, et sans dangers pour moi !  
- Raccourcis scénaristique. Tu comprends, l'auteure allait pas te faire disparaître alors que tu viens à peine de rentrer dans la fic. Bonne mission, et n'oubliez pas de me faire un rapport des faits et gestes de Cloé chaque semaine !  
- QUOI ?! Non, écoutez, Boss… BOSS ? BOSS !  
- TUT. TUT. TUT. TUT. TUT. TUT… (répondeur pourri…)  
La Miaouss balança le téléphone portable anachronique loin devant elle… Enfin par si loin vu qu'il atterrit dans la gueule de Trouduc, qui bavait toujours. La bave fit court-circuiter le portable qui explosa à la gueule du Goinfrex.  
- Za veux dire que tu vas rester ? demanda le pokémon à moitié cramé.  
- Cool, elle va pouvoir nous spoiler l'avenir ! dit Noctali.

Soudain, Cloé apparu derrière eux.  
- Ah, vous êtes là vous ? Venez voir, y'a vraiment un poster de Green torse nu… Et y'a même Red avec sa peluche de lapin rose ! C'est trop… Hé, Lily ? Tu fais quoi ? Tu te sens bien ?  
Lily parlait dans les débris calcinés du portable du futur en pleurant.  
- Boss, Boss… S'il vous plait, répondez, je veux pas rester ici, envoyez quelqu'un d'autre… Boss, pitiéééééééé…  
- Bon, bah je crois que c'est un long et laborieux voyage qui commence… Comment avait prévu l'auteure en fait. dit Noctali.  
- J'ai toujours raison.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Quand il s'agit de ma fic je veux dire.  
- Ah.  
- Toi aussi tu deviens schizo ? demanda Reby à Noctali.

Sur ce… RENDEZ VOUS AU CHAPITRE 3 !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Le soleil se lève sur la région de Johto. Le ciel se teinte de rose, les oiseaux chantent le début de la matinée. Soudain, un hurlement bestial rompe d'un coup cette ambiance de pays des bisounours.  
- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAH !

Trouduc fut projeté en l'air et retomba tout griffé.

- J'y crois pas, mais tu fout quoi dans mon sac de couchage ?! cria Lily.

Le Goinfrex ne répondit pas, pour une excellente raison : il s'était éclaté la gueule par terre, tout griffé.  
Noctali et Reby étaient en train de faire cuire une feuille et une pomme de pin, puisqu'ils avaient bouffé l'unique gaufre de Cloé dans l'épisode précédent.  
Cloé se leva d'ailleurs, bailla et déclara :

- Au fait Lily, je crois que t'as pas remarqué mais cette nuit j'avais envie d'aller chier dans les bois, et comme j'avais bouffé mon guide, j'ai dû improviser et je me suis torchée avec ton oreiller. C'est con, j'avais oublié de le remettre à sa place, je l'ai donné à Noctali. Tu m'en veux pas, hein ?

- QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII ?! hurlèrent avec une parfaite synchronisation Noctali et Lily.

Sans leur prêter attention, Cloé se leva et se mis à marcher en leur tournant le dos.

- Tu fais quoi ? Tu rentres déjà chez toi ? Ça dure moins longtemps que d'habitude cette fois-ci. remarqua Noctali.

- Non, en fait « pokémon version Yaoi » viens de sortir, je voudrais me procurer le jeu avant qu'ils soient en rupture de stock.

- Ah, mais ça vas pas être possible ça par contre. répondit Noctali.

- Ah bon pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille avec un air intrigué.

- Cloé, tu commences à atteindre les sommets de la connerie là… Y'a pas de ville d'ici des douzaines de kilomètres ! cria Noctali.

- Bah si, y'en a une juste à côté. répliqua Cloé.

- Comment ça ?  
Pour toute réponse, Cloé montra alors un petit chemin bordé de fleurs qui aboutissait à une ville située quelques mètres plus loin.

- Voilà… J'ai chié contre cette pancarte, hier soir.

- Sérieux Cloé, tu devrais pas chier n'importe où sans savoir si c'est privé ou pas, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis à cause de toi moi… soupira Noctali.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marqué sur la pancarte ? demanda Reby.

- Y'a marqué « grotte »… Nan , « grisotte »… Nan, « griotte »… Rah bordel, qui a chié sur cette pancarte ?! dit Cloé.

- Bah c'est toi… répondit Trouduc qui se relevait enfin, couvert de blessures.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'avec Lily dans cette équipe, notre budget pansements vas grimper… remarqua Noctali.

Soudain, Noctali regarda Cloé, Cloé regarda Noctali, Noctali regarda Cloé, Trouduc regarda sous la jupe de Reby, Reby regarda Cloé et Lily regarda Trouduc qui regarda Lily qui regarda Cloé et Trouduc regarda Noctali parce qu'il avait regardé Cloé.

- Attends une petite seconde toi… dit Noctali à Cloé. T'es en train de me dire qu'on a passé la nuit dehors dans des sacs de couchage alors qu'il y avait une ville avec un hôtel juste à côté ?!

- Y'a pas d'hôtels dans pokémon.

- OSEF ! T'as atteint la limite maximale de la connerie là ! T'aurais pas pu nous le dire, quoi ?!

- Bah, vous dormiez alors…

Noctali fit une tête de pokémon qui va craquer et dit :

- Bon bah, en route pour la ville… Ou plutôt le village avec trois maisons.

Cloé, Noctali, Lily, Trouduc et Reby entrèrent dans la boutique pokémon de la ville.

- Salut, je voudrais de la bouffe pour moi et mes pokémons, c'est possible ? demanda la jeune fille.

Deux vendeurs débarquèrent et dirent alors :

- Bonjours, vous êtes ici dans la boutique pokémon ! Moi, je vous vend des trucs utiles et lui, des trucs à la con !

- Et pourquoi vous faites ça séparément ? demanda Lily.

- Bah, c'est plus pratique pour les clients tiens !

- Bon, concernant la bouffe par contre on est un peu légèrement en rupture de stock. Il nous reste de la bière dégueulasse à la pisse de Ratata, un pot de nutella 100% graisse de pokémon et… Des gaufres au nutella et au fromage. dit un des vendeurs avec dégoût.

- JE PRENDS ! JE PRENDS ! gueula Cloé comme une folle.

Cloé sortit alors le portefeuille de sa mère qu'elle avait admirablement subtilisé avant de partir (ne faites pas ça chez vous les enfants, vos parents pourraient mal le prendre) et en tira… Rien.

- Oh merde, c'est vrai que j'ai tout dépensé pour acheter pokémon version Yaoi. dit Cloé. Euh, si Reby vous paie en nature, j'aurais la bouffe ?

Un des vendeurs regarda Reby en bavant et avec des flammes et des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Humm… On peut s'arranger.

- QUOI ?! Non ! Cloé, s'il te plait ! Ne me laisse pas avec ce… AAAAAAAAAAaaaaargh….

Reby se fit emporter dans l'arrière-boutique par le vendeur.

- Tous les mêmes, ils cèdent hyper facilement… dit Cloé en rangeant la bouffe dans son sac.

- Tain, il en met du temps, il veut la garder pour elle ou quoi ? dit Trouduc.

- Il a pas intérêt à me voler ma reine du hentai. Faut pas abuser de ma générosité envers les poképhiles. dit Cloé.

Noctali revint alors sans qu'on l'ai vu partir.

- Bon, j'ai réussi à obtenir un plan complet de la région en braquant le centre pokémon, la première arène est à Mauville, on y va ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

- Reby règle la paperasse et on s'en va. dit Cloé.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

- Je crois que Reby est choquée à vie… remarqua Noctali.

- Tain, il y allait pas de main morte ce vendeur, je l'entendais gueuler à l'autre bout de la pièce… répondit Cloé.

- En fait, c'est parce qu'il y a des haut-parleurs dans toute la ville qui transmettent ce qui se passent à la boutique pokémon… Ainsi que des caméras qui diffusent les vidéos dans les rues.

- En effet, ça explique tous ces cadavres avec des yeux qui saignent par terre.

- Bon, alors on fait quoi…

- OLOL JE VOU DEFI XDXDXDXD !

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai…

Un gamin à casquette rouge arriva devant eux.

- OLOLOL JE SUI LE + FOR !

- OK gamin, c'est bon, t'as gagné, on fait un combat avec toi, mais met ce traducteur automatique, la dernière fois mes lecteurs ont perdu leurs rétines droites et gauches, faudrait pas qu'ils perdent aussi l'extrême droite et l'extrême gauche, ils pourraient plus lire cette fic de merde.

Sachiasse mis le traducteur, et il dis alors :

- Wouah il marche trop du tonnerre ton truc je parle comme si j'étais intelligent !

- Bon on le fait ce combat ? demanda Cloé. Bon, je vais balancer qui…

La jeune fille regarda ses pokémons. Reby pleurait, Lily la consolait, et Trouduc tentait d'attraper la queue de Lily pendant qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

- Bon, bah… Noctali, vas-y.

Noctali s'avança. Sachiasse sorti alors son Pikachu, toujours niveau 5, et un Roucool.

- Ololol combat duo ! (apparemment, il est impossible de traduire les « ololol »…)

- Bon, bah Lily, vas-y aussi alors. dit Cloé.

- J'irais où ira ma bien-aimée ! dit Trouduc, et il suivit Lily.

- Pikachu attaque tonnerre ! cria Sachiasse.

- MAIS ! MAIS C'EST QU'ILS VEUX ME TUER, CE BOUFFON ! IL VEUX M'ELECTROCUTER ?! IL VA VOIR ! cria Lily.

Une seconde plus tard, Pikachu retomba au sol, tout griffé.

- Elle est balèze et on voit même pas ses attaques, c'est chiant à la longue… dit Noctali.

- LILY EST UNE TSUNDERE ! LILY EST UNE TSUNDERE ! gueula Cloé.

- TA GUEULE, ON FAIT UN COMBAT LA ! cria Trouduc, avant de se prendre un jet de sable dans l'œil.

- Ah ouais, j'avais oublié qu'il restait l'autre piaf… dit Noctali. Qui s'en occupe ?

- MOI ! J'adore le poulet grillé ! cria Trouduc.

- Bah, fait toi plaisir. répondit Noctali.

Trouduc commença alors à courser Lily.

- REVIENS ICI TROUDUC, C'EST PAR ICI QUE CA SE PASSE ! cria Noctali.

Il se prit alors un jet de sable dans les yeux.

- Ololol t nul. dit le pokémon oiseau.

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais il commence à m'énerver celui-là… Bon allez, Vive-attaque. C'est naze mais ça suffira.

On n'eut même pas le temps de voir Noctali se déplacer que Roucool fut K-O.

- Dis donc Vanille, c'est moi ou t'as juste la flemme de décrire les attaques puissantes ?

- Tu monologue là, tu sais…

Cloé s'approcha de Sachiasse et lui dit :

- Bon, maintenant tu me file ta casquette, tes baskets, ton sac, ton portefeuille et ton blouson, merci beaucoup et au revoir ! Ah, et tu peux rendre le traducteur.

Sachiasse donna à Cloé ce qu'elle avait demandé et se cassa à criant :

- OLOLOLOL JE ME VANGER2 !

- Dis Clo, tu crois pas que t'abuse un peu quand même ? demanda Lily.

- Moi ? Naaaaaaan…

- Euh, as-tu le moinde souvenir de ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq minutes ?

- C'est quoi une minute ?

- Oh merde, elle nous fait encore une crise, heureusement que l'épisode est bientôt terminé. Bon bah une fois de plus on vas vous mettre un « à suivre » de merde en bas de cette page. A plus tard.

A SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE !


	4. Chapter 4

Bon ! Je n'en publie que 3 (et oui il ne faut pas tout déballer d'un coup), mais les autres sont déjà prêts à être publiés !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

- TUT ! TUT ! TUT ! TUT ! TUT !

- Ah, je crois que j'ai un appel. remarqua Cloé.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns pris son pokématos (aussi appelé portable).

- Oui, allô ?

- Allô, Cloé ? C'est le professeur Orme.

- Qui ça ?

- Bah… tu me… RECONNAIS, non ?

- Chais pas. Hier soir, j'ai fumé du gazon avec Noctali alors…

- Euh… D'accord.

- Bah quoi, c'est écologique le gazon nan ? En plus je chie dessus avant, ça sert d'engrais. Bon, vous vouliez quoi ?

- Ca concerne ta Gardevoir…

- Quoi ? Si vous voulez ses services gratuitement, pour la dernière fois, c'est non !

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça… En fait, j'ai appris comment tu l'as obtenue.

- Et alors ?

- Est-il vrai que tu l'as achetée aux enchères sur e-bay ?

- Bah ouais, pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est illégal.

- Bah, je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'illégal à aller sur e-bay.

- Mais on n'achète pas des pokémons ! C'est complètement immoral !

- Ecoute le vieux, si tu m'appelle pour me saouler avec ta morale à la con, je raccroche.

- On m'a dit que tu publiais sur internet des photos d'elle dans des tenues plutôt douteuses…

- Et alors, elle est majeure et c'est mon pokémon, nan ?

- Cloé, sais-tu comment s'appelle ton comportement, en justice ?

- Euh… Nan, tu sais hier j'ai fumé du gazon avec Noctali et…

- C'est de l'ESCLAVAGE.

- Mais je m'en fiche de ton avis, le vieux ! T'auras pas de réduction, point barre à la ligne. Tu crois que c'est parce que t'as trente ans de plus que moi et que tu m'as filé une DS à la con sur laquelle aucun jeu ne marche que tu peux tout te permettre ?!

- Cloé, c'est très sérieux, tu peux être envoyée en prison pour ça !

- M'en fout, j'ai vu prison break et Noctali a plus de 185 de Q-I, alors l'évasion, c'est pas un problème. Tu paie le prix intégral, point, pigé le vieux ?!

- Mais Clo…

Cloé raccrocha au nez du professeur Orme.  
- C'est plutôt lui l'esclavagiste, il envoie des jeunes de même pas quatorze ans seuls dans toute la région pour remplir ses DS pourries alors que des clones trainent partout pour leur piquer leurs pokémons, et il me fait des remarques parce que j'habille MA Gardevoir en bunny girl ?! Nan mais il se prend pour qui le vieux ?!

- C'était qui ? demanda Noctali.

- Rien, juste un vieux qui voulait une réduction sur Reby. Nan mais j'hallucine quoi, j'ai vidé la carte bancaire de ma mère pour l'acheter et il espère que je vais la partager à moitié prix ?! Il se prend pour qui ?!

- Tu sais Cloé, parfois ta connerie me fait presque penser à de l'intelligence…

Cela faisait maintenant une journée qu'ils avaient quitté Griotte et avançaient à présent vers Mauville, où Cloé allait pouvoir affronter le champion d'arène local et obtenir son premier badge.

- J'en ai marre, pourquoi tous les héros de pokémon veulent devenir maître pokémon ?! dit Trouduc. Le combat, moi, ça m'endort…  
- Entre toi et Reby qui pleure dès qu'on la touche, je crois qu'on a extrêmement peu de chances de gagner contre un seul champion d'arène. remarqua Noctali.

- Tu veux rire ?! dit Cloé. Pas question d'abîmer Reby dans un combat à la con ! Au cas où tu l'aurais zappé, Reby est mon seul et unique moyen de gagner du fric sans ramasser de la bouse de Tauros !

- Ouais mais du coup on est que tr… (Noctali regarde Trouduc dormir la bouche encore pleine de gaufres chocolat-fromage)… Euh, trois et demi à pouvoir combattre !

- T'inquiète, avec mon arme secrète, on peut l'emporter ! répliqua Cloé.

- Une arme secrète ? Comment ça ? C'est quoi ? demanda Noctali.

- Bah Reby bien sûr !

Noctali se remémora comment Cloé avait payé la nourriture et décida que puisqu'il s'agissait de Reby, il allait faire confiance à Cloé sans poser de questions. Bon allez, juste une question :

- Tu veux dire que tu vas encore la faire payer en nature pour avoir ton badge ?

A ces mots, Reby s'évanouis.

- Bah, si vous gagnez, ce qui a environ une chance sur cinquante millions d'arriver, on auras pas à l'utiliser. répondit Cloé.

- COMMENT CA, UNE CHANCE SUR CINQUANTE MILLIONS ?! cria Noctali.

- J'VAIS T'ENVOYER VALSER, PETASSE ! gueula Lily.

Tout le monde était abasourdi. Pas par le langage de Lily, ils ont l'habitude mais parce qu'elle avait été d'accord avec Noctali.

- Euh, pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? Je peux très bien lui donner des baffes moi-même. lui demanda Noctali.

- PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ! JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIMEE ! Oh merde je l'ai dit tout fort.

- Tu… M'aime ? dit-il en reculant.

- Oui…

- Oh m… Euh je veux dire oui vas-y envoie la loin de là qu'on soit libres !

- Non, arrêtez, je ne veux plus de rebellion ! La dernière fois, vous avez pendu Kévin ! dit Cloé.

- Kévin ?

- Bah ouiiiiii, Kévin quoi ! Vous vous rappelez pas ? Attendez, j'ai un flash ba…

- NAN !

- J'commence à en avoir ma claque de tous ces bouseux, viens Noctali on s'arrache !

- Hein ?! Quoi ?! cria Noctali avant d'être embarqué par Lily.

- Ils ont raison, moi aussi je me barre ! déclara Trouduc.

- Euh, moi je reste avec la patronne… dit Reby gênée.

- Très bien ! Noctali, Trouduc et moi, on se barre ! dit Lily.

Cloé pris un air dépité en voyant ses amis partir.

- Ils reviendront… Ils sont toujours revenus… dit Reby.

- Ouais, c'est moi qui paie la bouffe… Et c'est moi qui ai gardé l'ordi portable. répondit Cloé. A propos, j'ai commandé des nouveaux costumes pour toi, viens les essayer tout de suite ! dit Cloé en ouvrant son sac et en prenant son appareil photo.

- QUOI ?! NAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt, du côté du petit groupe de rebellion contre Cloé…

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est enfin débarrassés de cette gourde, on vas pouvoir s'atteler à notre plan secret : tuer Cruchette afin de dominer le monde ! dit Noctali. Quelqu'un a un plan ?

- Bah, Lily fait partie d'une organisation du futur, non ? Peut-être qu'avec des armes futuristes super-puissantes… commença Trouduc.

- Nan, on est sur la paille en ce moment, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que mes employeurs embauchent des humains à la place de pokémons et que pour me faire venir ici ils ont dû recycler un modèle de machine à dépasser le temps de l'an 3000 pourris qui fait seulement 10 ans/secondes et qui marche à l'essence de focinauciplusion alors que de nos jours tout marche aux rayons XYZ.

- Euh… Alors on pourrais diffuser une émission de télé qui remplacerais One Piece par des pubs pour préservatifs ? demanda Noctali.

- Tu sais très bien que Cloé adore ces pubs… Puis c'est pas assez gros, faut un truc meilleur ! dit Trouduc.

- Mettre de l'opium dans des queues de Ramoloss et rendre toute la planète dépendante ? demanda Lily.

- Ca vas pas la tête ?! Faudra d'abord attraper un Ramoloss ! dit Noctali.

- Créer un dessin animé qui diffuserais des messages subliminaux du genre « tuez tous Cloé » ?

- Nan… Rah, on a que des plans merdiques ! s'énerva Lily.

- Calme toi, fit Noctali. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est avoir dans nos rangs un pokémon surpuissant afin d'éliminer Cloé.

- Comme Reby ? C'est un pokémon de type psy et les pokémons psy sont forts… remarqua Lily.

- J'ai dit un pokémon puissant, pas le nom d'une star du Hentai sur le net ! s'énerva Noctali.

- Et merde, si seulement j'avais encore mon permis de piloter un tank à voyager dans le temps ! Mais je l'ai plus depuis que j'ai écrasé Hitler alors qu'il tentait de fuir pour l'antarctique ! se lamenta Lily.

- Mais pourquoi on a que des plans merdiques ?! cria Trouduc.

- Et merde, si seulement on avait dans nos rangs un pokémon surpuissant ! cria Noctali.

- Quelqu'un a demandé un pokémon surpuissant ? demanda une voix.

- Quoi ? Qui a parlé ?! demanda Noctali.

Soudain, quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre. C'était un Dracaufeu.

- Je veux bien vous aider à tuer cette Cloé, déclara le Dracaufeu. Seulement tout travail mérite salaire, qu'avez-vous pour me payer ?

- Et merde, on a pas de fric ! dit Noctali.

- Lily elle peut payer en nature… commença Trouduc, avant d'être projeté en l'air et de retomber tout griffé.

- Attendez, chuchota Lily à ses compagnons. J'ai une meilleure idée : on le laisse buter Cloé, et dès que c'est fini, en se casse illico, on devient milliardaires et maîtres du monde et on le nomme tueur à gages royal pour qu'il oublie notre sale coup, ça marche ?

- Comment tu fais pour être aussi intelligente, Lily ? demanda Trouduc.

- Bon OK le Dracaufeu, on accepte le marché, mais on te paye après, ça marche ? dit Noctali.

- Ça marche. répondit le pokémon de type feu.

- Trop cool, je pensais qu'il serais moins facile à convaincre ! chuchota Lily à Noctali.

- Bon, elle est où cette Cloé ? demanda le Dracaufeu.

- On vas te la montrer… C'est une hystérique tyrannique, je suis sûr qu'elle est en train de forcer Reby à poser en Bunny girl pour son album sur internet…

- REBY ?! LA Reby ?! s'écria le Dracaufeu. La reine du Hentai ?!

- Euuuh… Je crois que ouais. répondit Noctali.

- Alors changement de plan : je tue Cloé, et en échange, vous me donnez Reby ! dit le Dracaufeu en bavant.

- Mais quel sale perv… commença Noctali.

- ON ACCEPTE ! ON ACCEPTE ! cria Lily pour couvrir la voix de Noctali.

- C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous ! dit le Dracaufeu en bavant toujours. Au fait, je m'appelle Xen.

- Voilà Cloé. Et comme prévu, elle est en train de forcer Reby à mettre des tenues incorrectes. dit Noctali.

- FAITES VOIR ! FAITES VOIR ! gueula Xen.

Le Dracaufeu, complètement fou, sortit de sa cachette.

- C'est vous les potes ? Je savais que vous reviendriez, je paie la bouffe… Tiens ? C'est qui lui ? demanda Cloé en regardant le Dracaufeu.

- C'est elle ? demanda Xen.

- Ouais. dirent ensembles Lily, Noctali et Trouduc.

- Fait tes prières, tu vas mourir ! dit Xen.

A SUIVRE… (suspens à la con)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

- Quoi, tu veux te battre ?! cria Cloé. Tu vas voir ! Pikachu, attaque tonnerre de brest !  
Soudain, un éclair doré d'une rapidité foudroyante fendit l'air. Un pokémon au pelage jaune sur lequel se concentraient des éclairs s'interposa entre le jet de flammes écarlates jaillies de la bouche du Dracaufeu. Pikachu.  
- QUOI ?! hurlèrent Noctali, Trouduc et Lily. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?!  
- OLOLOL ! cria le Pikachu. Jeu feré tou pr Cloé car je lèm 2 tou mon keur !  
Alors que le pokémon de type électrique allait achever Xen qui se relevait à l'autre bout de la clairière en se demandant ce qui s'était passé, une masse sombre fendit l'air, et alla directement se planter dans le ventre du Pikachu kikoolol. Noctali souffla sur sa main encore fumante et déclara :  
- A nous deux le Pikachu, j'vais t'apprendre moi, à harceler la fille que j'aime !  
- Quoi ?! Mais il se passe quoi ?! cria Reby affolée.  
- Euh, je crois que Noctali vient de déclarer publiquement qu'il est humanophile. répondit Trouduc.  
- C'est pas vrai ! cria Lily.  
Noctali enchaîna les attaques Balle ombre, Morsure ou donnait tout simplement de simples coups dans les couilles de Pikachu, ce qui était tout aussi efficace. Quelques minutes (trois exactement) plus tard, le pokémon de type électrique était à terre et ne pigeait pas ce qui avait pu se passer.  
- Crotte alors, tout à l'heure avec les Ratata ça allait très bien pourtant… dit Cloé dégoûtée.  
- OLOLOL, moa jeu retourn avaic Sachiasse OLOLOLOL ! cria le Pikachu en se barrant en courant, mais il n'avait pas besoin de courir puisque personne ne s'intéressait à lui.  
Tout le monde regardait à présent Cloé et Noctali, enfin face à face. Le soleil disparaissait lentement derrière la colline, teintant le ciel de rose orangé. Des feuilles voletaient dans le vent, le vent ébouriffait la fourrure de Noctali et les cheveux de Cloé.

- Cloé…  
- Oui Noctali ?  
- Il faut que je te dise… En fait c'est assez compliqué… J'espère que tu me comprendras… En fait Cloé… Je… Je t'ai...  
- PIZZA ! cria un livreur en s'interposant entre Noctali et Cloé, rompant l'atmosphère romantique et la musique romantique de très mauvaise qualité qui avait pris la place pendant un moment du thème de pokémon habituel.  
Le livreur tendit alors une douzaine de cartons à pizza bizarrement bleus (les cartons, pas la pizza). Cloé en ouvrit un, respira son fumet et s'écria :  
- Yes, pizza aux gaufres-ananas-champignons-jambon-fromage-nutella,

ma préférée ! J'savais qu'ils la faisaient moitié prix dans ce petit restaurant de Joliberges, j'ai bien fait de la commander à l'avance il y a trois ans ! Au fait, vous la faites toujours, cette offre qui mettrait la pizza à vingt centimes si elle était livrée en moins de cinquante ans ?  
Le livreur n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'éclatait la tronche contre un arbre. Noctali, le poing encore fumant, allait l'achever lorsque Cloé lui dit :  
- Hé sérieux Noctali arrête, il tiens encore les pizzas, tu vas pas faire ça quand même ?  
- J'vais m'gêner, sale conne ! cria Noctali. Je te hais, je vais te buter et te déchiqueter en rondelles ! Espèce d'imbécile !  
- QUOI ?! Mais comment tu me parle toi ?! cria Cloé.  
Elle balança aussitôt un kick à Noctali, sauf qu'en bonne conne elle ne le toucha absolument pas et son pied percuta violement l'arbre au-dessous duquel était le livreur de pizzas. Alors que Cloé hurlait sa douleur et insultait les écolos qui avaient replanté des arbres dans une clairière, l'arbre se mis à tanguer dangereusement… Et s'écrasa pile sur le livreur de pizzas.  
Il fallut un temps fou à Noctali pour le retrouver, même si Cloé aidait un MINIMUM. Il finit par ressortir le mec du feuillage de l'arbre.  
- Ah, le voilà ! File les pizzas, livreur ! dit Cloé en voyant le livreur encore sonné qui dégueulait des feuilles.  
Celui-ci s'exécuta immédiatement et s'enfuit le plus vite qu'il pouvait, en se promettant de se reconvertir en marin comme 99,99% des habitants de son village natal dès qu'il l'aurait rejoint (dans un an exactement si il n'avait pas de problèmes de transmission).  
- Bon, tu voulais me dire quoi Noctali ? demanda Cloé en se rendant brusquement compte qu'il était à côté d'elle.  
- Laisse tomber sale conne, je te hais. répondit Noctali. Hé, l'auteure, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!  
- Pas le choix vieux, ma fic est déjà pegi 12, j'ai pas envie de perdre tous mes lecteurs pour une stupide question d'amoooouuuuur…  
- Mais même, c'est dégueulasse de me faire ça !  
- Tu parles à qui Noctali ? demanda Reby.  
- Laisse, apparemment il a été contaminé par cruchette, éloigne toi le plus possible. répondit Trouduc.  
- QUOI ?! cria Noctali. NAN, C'EST PAS CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ ! JE PARLAIS A L'AUTEURE ! LES GARS !

A SUIVRE.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Le soleil se levait sur la région de Johto. Une fois de plus, Cloé et ses pokémons avaient dormit à la belle étoile comme des clodos. Mais alors que Cloé ronflait tranquillement, ses quatre pokémons et Xen avaient une discussion pour le moins… intéressante.

- Bon, maintenant j'aimerais être payé, donnez-moi Reby ! dit Xen d'un ton autoritaire.  
- QUOOOOOIIIIIIII ?! cria Reby.  
- Pas question ! Déjà qu'on avait aucune attention de te payer dès le départ même si tu réussissais à tuer Cloé, mais non seulement tu n'as rien fait de ce qu'on avait prévu, mais en plus tu t'es fait latter la tronche par UN PIKACHU KIKOOLOL NIVEAU 5 ! déclara Lily.  
- Que-quoi ? Vous n'aviez pas l'intention de me payer ?! Mais alors j'ai fait tout ça pour QUE DALLE ?! cria Xen.  
- T'as RIEN fait, si Noctali n'avait pas été là pour détourner l'attention tu serais transformé en pâté pour Pikachu, sois un peu reconnaissant ! répliqua Lily.  
- Oh wait ! De la pâtée de Pikachu, c'est super bon ! Dites les gars, il nous sert plus à rien, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?! demanda Trouduc en bavant.  
- Hum… D'un point de vue technique il nous a jamais servi à rien. répondit Noctali. Bon, qui a la machine à pâtée ?  
- QUOI ?! NAAAAAAN ! Pitié, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, ne me transformez pas en pâtée s'il vous plaiiiiiiit… hurla Xen.  
- Qui t'a dit qu'on allait te transformer en pâtée, imbécile ? On va te forcer à bouffer la pâtée spéciale préparée par Trouduc ! déclara Noctali.  
- Et elle a quoi de spécial, cette pâtée ? demanda Lily.  
- Ah, c'est vrai que t'es nouvelle dans la bande. Tu comprendras quand tu verras Trouduc la préparer. Un conseil, ne nous donne jamais de raison de nous venger de toi. lui répondit Reby.  
Trouduc ouvrit une valise dont on ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle foutait là et honnêtement on s'en fout, elle vit sa vie de valise. Bref, dans la valise il y avait toutes sortes de récipients en verre de diverses formes, ainsi que des ingrédients de provenance douteuse. Le Goinfrex mis des lunettes protectrices et commença à verser les contenus de divers récipients dans la machine à pâtée (une sorte de machine à laver croisée avec un robot boîte de conserve). Il y eu des réactions chimiques rouges, bleues, violettes, puis Trouduc mélangea encore des flacons, la plupart portant une étiquette « poison », « corrosif » ou « inflammable ».  
Puis enfin il prit de la pâte à pizza crue, mis dessus une douzaine de crêpes au piment fumantes et versa sur le tout un cendrier dont on ne sait absolument pas d'où il vient, qui il est et où il v… Ah si ça on le sait, Trouduc a verser le tout dans la machine à pâtée.  
- Ah… Je comprends. dit Lily en hochant lentement la tête de haut en bas.  
- N'essayez pas de faire ça chez vous les enfants, je suis pas sûr mais je pense que c'est pas très bon pour la santé ce truc-là. dit Noctali en regardant la masse noire et informe qui sortait de la machine à pâtée.  
Trouduc trempa son doigt dans la pâtée, la goûta et déclara :  
- C'est super bon ! J'aurais dû penser dès le début à mettre un réacteur nucléaire dedans ! Délicieux !  
- Pff, vous bluffez, j'suis sûr que c'est que de l'eau colorée… dit Xen en tentant de garder son calme.  
Noctali et Lily se préparèrent à tenir Xen pendant que Trouduc approchait, une fourchette à la main, quand soudain…  
- AU FEEEUUUUUUU !  
Soudain, un tuyau d'arrosage (gné ?!) sortit de l'ombre et arrosa tout le monde, enfin surtout Xen. L'attaque fut très efficace, et le pokémon de type feu fut mis K-O.  
- WHAT THE FOX ?! hurla Noctali. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!  
Cloé arriva, un tuyau d'arrosage à la main.  
- J'ai vu de la fumée et j'ai pensé qu'il y avait du feu, mais en fait c'était juste ce pokémon… Oh, vous avez fait la cuisine pour moi ? C'est trop gentil ! dit Cloé en prenant l'assiette de pâtée et une cuillère.  
- NAN CLOE ! C'EST… commença Noctali.

La scène se déroula au ralenti. Cloé mangea une fourchette de la pâtée, Noctali bondit pour l'en empêcher, s'écrasa lamentablement et fut amortit par Xen, qui se réveilla, et par réflexe colla une baffe à Noctali, ce qui le propulsa jusqu'à Cloé qu'il percuta, la faisant trébucher, lâcher la fourchette, et alors qu'elle se baissait pour la ramasser, le tuyau d'arrosage se remis mystérieusement en marche, pointé droit sur Cloé, ce qui la fit lâcher son sac, qui s'ouvrit. Une des pokéballs en sortit, et tomba directement sur Xen.  
- Mmmmh, c'est super bon, c'est quoi ? demanda Cloé.  
- CRETINE ! T'as attrapé Xen ! hurla Noctali. Hé… Minute ! Ça t'a RIEN fait ?!  
- Bah nan pourquoi ? demanda Cloé.  
- Je crois que les imbéciles sont invincibles… Faut pas chercher plus loin. Soupira Trouduc tandis que Noctali tombait dans les pommes.  
- Ouais, bah en attendant t'as attrapé Xen. dit Lily, dégoûtée. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu le voir goûter à la pâtée au réacteur nucléaire de Trouduc…  
- Je pige rien… C'est qui Xen ? demanda Cloé.  
- Le Dracaufeu pervers qu'on avait engagé pour te buter. Répondit Trouduc.  
- Quoi ? Quelqu'un a essayé de me tuer ? Mais qui ? demanda Cloé sans comprendre, ce qui n'était pas étonnant de sa part.  
Soudain, un éclair d'intelligence suprême traversa le visage de Cloé. Je vous promets.  
- Mais en fait, j'ai un nouveau pokémon !  
C'était sans aucun doute une des choses les plus intelligentes que Cloé ai dites jusque-là.  
- Une minute, tu n'envisage pas de le garder avec nous ?! cria Noctali en se réveillant brusquement.  
- Bah si pourquoi ? Bon, je vais l'appeler comment…? répondit Cloé.  
Soudain, Xen se réveilla de son évanouissement et s'écria :  
- QUOI ?! Me dites pas que je suis capturé ! Nan ! Pitié, je veux pas rester ici, s'il vous plait libérez moi je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez je veux pas rester pitiééééééééé !  
Soudain, il tomba dans les pommes, se re-réveilla et recommença le même manège, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Reby (qui ce jour-là était habillée en infirmière avec une jupe bien trop courte).  
- Euh, ça va ? demanda Reby.  
- Ca… Va… Je… Reste… déclara Xen avant de tomber dans les pommes.  
Les quatre pokémons et Cloé le regardèrent sans rien dire, puis Noctali déclara :  
- Bon, on ferais peut être bien de se mettre en route pour Mauville une bonne fois pour toutes, on est censés aller là-bas presto pour obtenir ton premier badge, et ça fait trois ou quatre chapitres qu'on a pas progressé.  
Après avoir ramassé leurs affaires et remis Xen dans sa pokéball, l'équipe de Cloé se remis en route…  
Promis les gens, le chapitre prochain SANS FAUTE, vous aurez droit à un vrai beau combat. J'espère.

A SUIVRE.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

AVIS AUX LECTEURS : vous êtes maintenant suffisament nombreux pour qu'on puisse mettre un générique à cette fic ! Merci à vous !

- Cloé…

- Oui quoi ?

- Il faut que je te dise… En fait…

- Quoi ?

- Faut que t'arrête de croire que je remarque pas quand tu fait tomber de la bouffe par terre.

POKEEEEEEEFIC !

OOOoooOOO

- Nous y voilà enfin ! Mauville ! déclara Lily.

- Ouais, il nous en aura fallu du temps quand même ! répondit Noctali.

- Ouais, c'est assez long de guérir une auteur dépressive à cause de la perte de son seul et unique mikado… Et je vous dit pas les efforts qu'on a dû faire ! Justement, ça te concerne, Dark. répondit Lily.

- Hein ?! Qui ça ? demanda Noctali.

- Ah, personne t'as dit ? Une des nombreuses promesses qu'on a fait à l'auteur, c'est de te faire changer de nom, donc désormais tu t'appelle Dark.

- QUOI ?! Mais je veux pas ! En plus c'est quoi ce nom pourris ?!

- Déjà, initialement tu devais t'appeler comme ça, puis le projet est tombé à l'eau jusqu'à ce que l'auteur fasse une dépression…

- ESPECE DE…

- Hé oh, j'y suis pour rien moi ! se défendit la Miaouss.

- Bref, on va peut être commencer le chapitre, non ? Parce que là, à part vous deux, personne n'a rien dit depuis le début de l'épisode. demanda Trouduc.

- En effet… Bon allez, envoie le chapitre avant que l'auteur ne change d'avis ou fasse une dépression sur son chamalow que j'ai enterré soigneusement dans la benne à ordure… Oh merde. dit Noctali, ou plutôt Dark.

- EPIC FAIL !

- ACTION !

En cette journée de printemps, le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, et…  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte comme conneries toi ?! cria Lily. Il fait super crade, Xen commence à devenir schizo avec toute cette eau !  
Faut bien attirer l'audimat… Je vais tout de même pas dire à tous ceux qui regardent ça que vous êtes sous une pluie battante depuis une heure, que tout le monde à chopé la crève et que le pire de tout ça c'est que Cloé force Reby à rester en bikini même sous la pluie ! Oh merde je l'ai dit.  
- RAAAAAH, mais j'en peut plus de cette fic ! Vous avez pris plus de la moitié d'une page openoffice avec vos conneries ! A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui dirige le scénario, et fuck l'auteur ! cria Lily en faisant un doigt d'honneur à la caméra.  
Alors… Passe moi ton script toi, ça dois pas être si compliqué que ça… Voyons…  
Soudain, Cloé se transforma subitement en abrevoir. Lily pris alors le contrôle du monde et interdit la consommation des gaufres au profit de celle des chamalow. Tout les gens qui étaient allergiques à tout sauf au gaufres moururent, et…  
- POSE CE SCRIPT LILY !

- Merde, l'auteur !

- On va se faire défoncer ! Déjà qu'on respecte plus le script depuis les deux premières lignes…

L'auteur, qui avait pris l'apparence d'un Feunard parce que c'est la big boss de la galaxie et de tout l'univer connu de l'homme, arracha le script des mains de Lily et le déchira en morceaux.  
- OH MY GOSH !

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?!

- Vous commencez à m'énerver, vous quatre ! J'ai commencé cette fic depuis un bail, et l'audimat reste bloqué à cinq ! Y'a qu'une seule explication : vous êtes inintéressants !

- QUOI ?! hurla Lily.

- QUOI ?! hurla Dark.

- Ron…pshiiiii… QUOI ?! hurla Trouduc.

- Exactement ! Et vu que vous n'intéressez personne, on va procéder autrement !

C'est alors que Lily, Dark, Trouduc et Reby se retrouvèrent ligotés sur des chaises, avec une lumière en plein dans les yeux !  
L'auteur (qui avait repris son apparence humaine parce que fuck it) piocha alors une carte et lu :  
- Question pour un champion ! Quelle est la capitale de la Nouvelle-Zélande !

- LA TAÏLANDE !

- LE CANADA !

- Roooon…pshiiiii…

- Euh… Je sais pas, mais je peut changer de tenue… Please…

La lumière s'intensifia, au point que les quatre pokémons fermèrent les yeux pour ne pas se les faire cuire.  
- MAUVAISE REPONSE ! Vous êtes tous disqualifiés !  
Soudain, le visage de Dark vira au rouge.  
- Hé, oh, tu crois pas que tu te la joue un peu trop là ?! Je te signale que t'es venu nous chercher, Trouduc et moi, dans une émission de télé-réalité qui marchait très bien et qu'on avait aucune raison d'accepter !  
- Idem pour moi ! déclara Lily. Je tournais du porno sur France douze, et rien ne m'empêche de recommencer !

- Tu tournais du porno, toi ?! crièrent à l'unission Trouduc, Dark et Reby.

- De toutes façons, vous avez accepté ces contrats, alors vous ne pouvez plus partir ou bosser dans une autre fic.

- QUOOOOOOIIIIIIIII ?!

- Bah ouais. Vous avez pas lu les contrats ou quoi ? Ah les jeunes, ils lisent rien et ils se contentent de signer sans rien dire, c'est d'un facile de les embobiner…

- FERME TA GUEULE, SALE PUTE ! JE VAIS TE TRUCIDER ! hurla Lily.

Mais au moment où la Miaouss allait mettre un poing dans la gueule de l'auteur, celle-ci se téléporta.  
- WTF ?! Comment elle a fait ça ?! hurla Dark.

- Le pouvoir du script, mon petit. Je pourrais rendre Cloé lesbienne, faire exploser la poitrine de Reby, ou même interdire la consommation de gazon dans le monde entier si je le voulais.

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Pitié ! hurla Reby. J'ai rien fait moi ! J'ai jamais dévié du script moi !

- Effectivement. En fait, je pourrais reconvertir la série en comédie située dans un lycée, où Reby serait l'héroïne principale, Trouduc le proviseur, Lily l'intello de service, Dark le con de service et…

- QUOI ?! Mais et Xen et Cloé dans tout ça ?! cria Dark.

- Xen, j'essaie tant bien que mal de lui trouver une utilité, mais j'avoue que malgrès mes efforts, il en a aucune… Quant à Cloé… Bon et puis fuck l'histoire ! En fait je projette de me servir de Cloé pour qu'elle créé involontairement une arme de destruction massive qui détruira tout dans un rayon de 1500 années-lumière. Ensuite, je vais faire en sorte que Cloé se détruise elle-même en mettant involontairement l'arme en marche. Puis je vais transformer les survivants en robots-esclaves à mon service qui m'aideront à conquérir le restant de la galaxie ! MOUHAHAHAHAHA !

- Mais c'est horrible ! cria Lily. Me dites pas que depuis le début tout ça n'était que le plan démoniaque d'une folle furieuse overcheatée ?!

Lily fut alors projetée en l'air, se cogna contre le plafond et retomba, couverte de bleus et de bosses.  
- LILY !

- Je pourrais tous vous éliminer direct, mais il n'y aurait plus d'histoire, et de toutes façons vous ne pourrez jamais arrêter mes plans, puisque je suis l'auteur !

- Oh que non, on ne va pas te laisser faire ! cria Dark. Pour commencer, je vais me débarraser de ce nom pourris !

DA787451FUS7ERREUR35439Z2I4U 329XYZDESTRUCTIONGFDSH  
UEYRGT

Noctali utilisa alors Ball'Ombre sur l'auteur !  
- QUOOOOOOOIIIIII ?! Il a réussit à plomber tous les programmes ?!  
Noctali eut un sourire sadique.  
- C'est grâce à mon pote Robert qui est pirate informatique !  
Il y eut alors une image d'un mec à lunettes devant un pc. L'image s'évanouis.  
- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me vaincre, cria l'auteur, c'est moi qui écrit cette fic je te signale !  
D'une main, l'auteur stoppa la balle d'ombres, et de l'autre elle attira Reby vers elle par le pouvoir de la Force et l'emprisonna dans une CAGE !  
- Reby ! hurlèrent les quatre pokémons.

- AU SECOOOOUUUUURS ! cria Reby affolée.

- Bon, et bien moi j'ai autre chose à foutre maintenant ! A plus les nazes !

L'auteur se mis alors à disparaître, avec Reby.  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !  
Noctali bondit en avant pour attraper Reby, mais elle disparu. Trop tard.  
La brèche spatio-temporelle se ferma, et les pokémons furent téléportés de l'endroit sombre, humide et glauque dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils se réveillèrent dans le monde normal, à peu près abrités sous un arbre, alors qu'une pluie battant tombait.  
- Hého ? Les gars ? Ca va ? demanda Xen.

- Un éclair vous est tombé sur la gueule et vous vous êtes évanouis ! expliqua Cloé.

Trouduc, Lily et Noctali tournèrent alors la tête dans tous les sens.  
- Reby ! Où est Reby ?!

- Quoi, elle est pas avec vous ?! hurlèrent Cloé et Xen en même temps.

Tous se regardèrent.  
- Bon, pas de temps à perdre… On dois sauver le monde, et c'est peut-être une question de minutes ! déclara Noctali.

- QUOI ?! cria Xen. T'as pété un câble ?!

- C'est un peu long à expliquer, mais…

Une enclume tomba alors sur Xen, que le Dracaufeu esquiva, mais qui lui tomba dessus quand même grâce à sa tête chercheuse.  
- … L'auteur s'est retournée contre nous, on dois sauver à la fois le monde et Reby, et c'est une question de secondes avant que l'auteur ne réalise son plan diabolique !  
Soudain, Lily entra comme en transe.  
- Secondes… Temps… Argent…

- Euh, Lily ? Ca va ? demanda Noctali.

- Argent… Cher… Minutes… Temps… Epoques… EPOQUES ! J'ai trouvé !

- QUOI ?! QUOI ?! hurlèrent ses compagnons.

- Comment contrecarrer les plans diaboliques de l'auteur, j'ai trouvé ! Il suffit d'aller dans le futur ! Bousiller ses plans diaboliques ! Elle ne s'attendra pas à ce qu'on l'attaque alors que normalement on sera très probablement morts dans d'atroces souffrances !

- SUPER ! cria Trouduc. Mais… tu compte faire ça comment ?

- Grâce à la technologie de l'an 3000 ! Avant que je parte, j'ai réussit à voler un certain truc… Le dernier vaisseau spatio-temporel qui existe encore en 3000… Je l'ai gardé en dernier recours, au cas où ça tournerais mal… C'est le Tosh, le modèle diaboliquement pourris mais diaboliquement résistant qui a survécu à la 13ème guerre mondiale ! Avec ça, on pourra réussir !

Lily sortit alors une petite boite verte caca d'oie de 5x5 centimètres. Tout le monde la fixa comme si elle avait perdu la boule… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle appuie sur un bouton caca d'oie et que la boite grandisse, changea de forme jusqu'à atteindre celle d'une sorte d'hélicoptère… sans hélices, pour finalement donner un vaisseau tout à fait potable.  
Ils entrèrent, et aussitôt que les portes furent fermées une voix résonna dans le vaisseau.

« [Windows Time Messenger connecté]  
[Entrez une époque] »  
Lily pris alors le clavier situé sur le tableau de bord et tapa « 3000 »  
« Window Time Messenger activé  
Epoque : [3000]  
[Connexion en cours...]

Lorsque la barre fut pleine, il y eu un flash blanc, et le vaisseau fut téléporté dans une distorsion temporelle que je ne pourrais décrire à cause de risques d'épilepsie.  
- Hé, Lily ? interrogea Noctali.

- Oui ?

- C'est comment ton époque ?

- Ben... C'est une super époque ! Si on excepte les nuages noirs, l'air à chier, les robots tueurs partout, les mutants, la nourriture moisie... Mais ouais en gros c'est cool !

- De toutes façons on ne viens pas pour faire du tourisme mais pour buter l'auteur !

[Nous n'avons pas pu vous connecter à Windows time messenger... Le service est momentanément indisponible]  
- MERDE ! cria Lily. Plus de réseau !

- Quoi ?! répondit Noctali sur le même ton. Mais comment ?!

- QUI a trafiqué mon tableau de bord ?! hurla Lily. QUI a fait bugger le Tosh en mettant 3030 ?!

- Hein ? Je croyais qu'on arriverais plus vite moi ! fit Cloé.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.  
- LAISSEZ LA MOI ! hurla Lily en se précipitant vers Cloé. J'VAIS M'LA FAIRE !  
Mais... Au moment où elle allait s'apprêter à le trucider, une faille s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Gallame.  
- C'est bon les gars, on les tiens ! cria-t-il.  
Aussitôt, des douzaines de Gallame mécaniques arrivèrent dans le vaisseau.  
- Emmenez les ! cria celui qui semblait être leur chef.

- QUOI ?! cria Lily. Mais on a rien fait ! Lâchez nous !

Mais les pokémons mécaniques les attrapèrent et repartirent avec eux par la faille temporelle, sans se rendre compte que…

… Ils avaient oublié Cloé dans le vaisseau !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

**Tokyo, en l'an 3000**

La Gardevoir regardait un homme suspendu par les co**** attaché à l'ancre d'un bâteau.  
- Arrggg... P-Pourquoi... POURQUOI ?!  
- C'est pour avoir insinué que Red = Sacha !  
- M-Mais, c'est vrai...  
- NON IMBECILE ! Sacha, c'est un gosse de dix ans naïf comme c'est pas possible, c'est une bouse en combat pokémon qui parcourt les régions depuis des années sans jamais réussir à devenir Maître ! Red il a démantelé une organisation terroriste très très méchante à DOUZE ANS, TOUT SEUL, il a collé la honte à tous les champions de Kanto et au Conseil des Quatre TOUT SEUL, il a éclaté la gueule à ce connard de Green TOUT SEUL, il a vécu en ermite dans une grotte puis au sommet d'une montagne pendant des années, TOUT SEUL ! NE COMPARE PAS UN ETRON A UN STEAK HACHE GRILLE A POINT !  
- Elégante métaphore... dit un homme à la Gardevoir.  
- La ferme ! Maintenant tuez-le !  
- Bien.  
- NOOOOOOOONNN !  
A ce moment là, une détonation retentit, et un cri de douleur résonna dans toute la ville du futur (qui fait quand même des centaines de kilomètres).

*pendant ce temps, du côté de la Cruchette's Team…*

Après avoir été capturé par l'armée de gallames, Lily, Xen, Noctali et Trouduc traversèrent le portail et se retrouvèrent en l'an 3000. Dans cette époque, le culte de la provocation et du sexe était clairement affiché, et partout l'on voyait des affiches pour des magazines pornos ou des films du genre.

- Mes... mes pauvres yeux ! gémit Lilly. Ils saignent !  
- Je saigne aussi ! dit Xen. Mais c'est autre part tu vois.  
Lilly se retourna :  
- De quoi ?! AH MAIS VOUS ETES DEGUEULASSES ! hurla-t-elle. YA PLEIN DE SANG PAR TERRE !  
- Je crois que c'est les gênes des arrières grand-père Japonais qui remontent !  
- Noctali... Dire que je t'aimais... Tu... t'es comme les autres !  
- (Ben tant mieux... J'aurais pas aimé avoir cette grognasse pour meuf)  
- Taisez-vous ! ordonna un soldat. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés  
Alors qu'ils traversaient une rue, un écran géant afficha une vidéo qui montrait une Gardevoir en bikini rouge, avec une énorme poitrine.  
- Mais c'est Reby ! s'écrièrent les quatre pokémons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans cette tenue ?!

Soudain, le soldat qui les conduisait se retourna, l'air sincèrement surpris.

- Q-QUOI ?! Vous… vous connaissez la reine Reby ?!

- Oh que oui, répondit Noctali, à notre époque c'était une star du Hentai sur internet, et elle nous préparait des gaufres… Hé, attendez une minute, comment ça « reine » ?!

- Vous vous foutez de moi, elle gouverne le monde entier depuis l'an 2013 !

- Mais c'est super ! cria Lily. Puisque c'est Reby qui contrôle tout ça, on est sauvés !

- Euh, pas si sûr… hasarda Noctali.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demandèrent les autres.

Des images de Reby dans diverses tenues et poses pas très convenables et de Cloé avec un appareil photo passèrent un instant devant les yeux de Noctali… qui préfèra ne pas démoraliser ses compagnons tout de suite.  
Les soldats conduisirent les quatre pokémons dans un immense Gratte-ciel sur lequel s'affichaient des images de Reby dans diverses tenues inccorectes.  
Ils furent forcés de monter dans un ascenseur et arrivèrent au 130ème étage de la tour.  
Après avoir passé un couloir rose bonbonparsemé de posters de… enfin voilà quoi, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce magnifi- euh horriblement décorée pour un chrétien (que je ne suis pas).  
Au fond se trouvait un bureau et un immense fauteuil rose bonbon (couleur préférée de Reby) dans lequel était assise Reby.  
- Reine Reby, nous avons capturé ces gens qui traversaient un secteur non autorisé de la courbe du temps… dit le Gallame en s'inclinant.

- Et alors, faites votre boulot, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça moi !

- Ouais, + 1 Reby ! cria Lily. Et puis non autorisé mon cul, quand je suis arrivée en 2012 je suis déjà passée par là !

Reby fixa alors la Miaouss, étonnée.  
- Quoi ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part, vous quatre… Il y a longtemps…

- QUOI ?! cria Noctali. Mais tu peut pas nous avoir oubliés !

- On est tes compagnons d'armes !

- On est les pokémons de Cloé !

- Attendez... V-Vous ? Noctali, Trouduc, Xen et Lily ?

- Oui !

- Mais... Mais comment ça se fait ?!

- On est allé dans le futur pour te sauver de l'auteur, et on a été capturés par tes soldats !

- Ah j'en suis désolée... Excusez-moi, venez on se fait une petite vidéo ? J'ai du pop-corn !

- Non Reby, tu vas arrêter de déconner et revenir dans le passé avec nous ! déclara Xen. On a trop besoin de toi !

- Ouais, qui préparera les gaufres si tu es pas là ? gémit Trouduc.  
Reby se mit alors à rire comme une folle.  
- HAHAHAHAHA ! Et vous croyez sérieusement que je vais vous obéir ?

- Dis, tu te la joue pas un peu beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui a été kidnappé et qui est sur le point d'être sauvée ?! cria Lily. S'pèce de vache à gros seins !

- Et moi, est-ce que je te dis que tu devrais rembourrer ta poitrine ? demanda tranquilement Reby.

- QUE… SALOPE, J'VAIS T'EN METTRE UNE !

Lily s'élança pour frapper la Gardevoir, mais une dizaine de gardes débarquèrent dans la pièce et immobilisèrent Lily.  
- LÂCHEZ MOI TOUT DE SUITE BANDE DE...

- Je ne suis plus la petite Reby soumise que vous avez connue… Maintenant je domine le monde entier, et je n'ai qu'à lever le petit doigt pour vous faire jeter du haut de cet immeuble… Mais je vais pas le faire, c'est pas propre. GAAAAAAARDES ?

- Oui Madame ? demanda un Gallame en s'inclinant.

- Enfermez les dans ma prison personnelle.

- Oui Madame, bien Madame.

Les gardes se saisirent alors des pokémons et les traînèrent jusqu'à un ascenseur, à l'exception de Lily que le chef avait mise sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terres.  
- LÂCHEZ MOI ! J'VOUS DIT QUE J'SUIS CALME ! J'VAIS PAS EGORGER REBY ! AH, QUELLE GALERE D'ÊTRE LA SEULE FILLE !  
A SUIVRE…


End file.
